


RPF

by Redrikki



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kamala sees a fic with the new Ms. Marvel she squees so loud her mother comes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPF

The first time Kamala sees a fic with the new Ms. Marvel she squees so loud her mother comes running. 

“Kamala, beti, is everything alright?” Ammi asks breathlessly. “Are you hurt?”

“What? No.” Kamala can feel the blood rushing to her face. God, like her mother didn’t already think she was a crazy person. “Everything’s fine. I’m just really excited about this awesome fic.” 

Ammi stares at her blankly for a minute. “I see,” she says in a tone which says otherwise. “You enjoy your...fic.” She gives Kamala a look that is equal parts confusion and concern before heading back to whatever she’d been doing.

As it turns out, the fic is good but not great. After all, not everything can be Wolverine and Storm fighting wormhole-farting aliens. There are some fairly egregious spelling errors and Ms. Marvel’s secret identity is both Indian and clearly ripped off from Harry Potter. Still, the action is good and there are some pretty funny quips Kamala’s gonna have to try out soon.

The most awesome thing about the story though is what it means. Kamala hasn’t been superhero-ing long. Pretty much all she’s done is rescue Zoe Zimmer, foil a few robberies and accidentally acquire a bird-man archnemesis who no one even knows about. She hasn’t punched out Hitler or saved the planet from aliens or anything. Despite the relative lameness of her superhero career, someone wrote a fic where the new Ms. Marvel not only beat up a dinosaur, she got a well-done-son moment with Captain Marvel. Kamala upvotes it and sends a link to everyone she can think of.

Three minutes later, before she could have even read it, Nakia texts back _U R such a dork._

A half an hour after that, Bruno writes _Please tell me you didn’t write this. Secret identity, Kamala. Also spelling._

_Beats Cyclops and Emma Frost in Paris,_ Wolverine responds as she’s headed out for the night. _Not why we do it though._

No, Kamala thinks as she slips out her window, it’s not. Still, the occasional fic of appreciation never hurt anyone, even if it was poorly spelled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Real Person Fiction (The Dinosaur-Punching Overdub)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493814) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe)




End file.
